


cơ thể ta, ám bởi ánh sáng

by gorgonlovebot



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bản dịch Tiếng Việt | Translation in Vietnamese, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, Post-Canon, Queer History, Queer Themes, ao3. ao3 làm ơn make that a tag i am begging yall, có nhắc tới cả bố neil, có sử dụng một số từ ngữ có sắc thái miệt thị, nhân tiện todd là trans nhé hehe, tập trung vào todd, vì địt mẹ canon
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot
Summary: Nhìn chung, chính Charlie lại có vẻ là người ít ngạc nhiên nhất trong số họ khi hắn ta nghe về chuyện đã xảy ra.“Todd Anderson, đầu sỏ tội phạm cơ đấy,” hắn ta sẽ nói, miệng toe toét cười như tên điên, suốt những năm về sau đó. “Trước cả mình luôn!”Todd không ở sai nơi sai thời điểm, cũng không say, mà cũng không phạm tội hình sự gì hết, mặc dù đúng thật là anh chưa ba mươi. Anh hai mươi bảy tuổi, và đã đấm vào mặt một tên cảnh sát.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry, background Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet
Kudos: 2





	cơ thể ta, ám bởi ánh sáng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our bodies, possessed by light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795219) by [jublis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jublis/pseuds/jublis). 



> haaaaaaaaaaah seriously ju i cannot thank you enough for letting me translate your work. i am so very excited to share this.
> 
> nma đấy. kiểu. hết tháng 6 từ lâu rồi nhưng có quan trọng lắm đâu nhỉ? tớ đọc possessed by light 5 lần và tớ rùng mình cả 5. vive la révolution.

Todd Anderson bị bắt vào đêm 28 tháng Sáu năm 1969.

Có thể nói, không ai từng có thể ngờ được rằng, trong số bạn bè của anh, anh sẽ là người có tiền sự phạm tội đầu tiên. Meeks thì nghĩ sẽ là Pitts, tại cái tội ở sai nơi sai thời điểm. Knox thì tin chắc là Charlie sẽ phạm tội hình sự trước tuổi ba mươi, và nếu không phải tội hình sự, thì Neil cũng khẳng định rằng Charlie sẽ ít nhất một lần bị tạm giam qua đêm, còn Pitts thì không tin Neil sẽ không gặp chuyện lôi thôi sau một đêm nhậu nhẹt. Không ai cá là Meeks hết, vì dĩ nhiên là không rồi, và theo lời Charlie, thì Knox trông quá giống cún nhà ai đi lạc để mà có bao giờ gặp vấn đề với pháp luật hết.

Nhìn chung, chính Charlie lại có vẻ là người ít ngạc nhiên nhất trong số họ khi hắn ta nghe về chuyện đã xảy ra.

“Todd Anderson, đầu sỏ tội phạm cơ đấy,” hắn ta sẽ nói, miệng toe toét cười như tên điên, suốt những năm về sau đó. “Trước cả mình luôn!”

Todd không ở sai nơi sai thời điểm, cũng không say, mà cũng không phạm tội hình sự gì hết, mặc dù đúng thật là anh chưa ba mươi. Anh hai mươi bảy tuổi, và đã đấm vào mặt một tên cảnh sát.

Bản thân cái việc anh ra đường đêm đó cũng đã đủ ngạc nhiên rồi. Anh và Neil khi ấy đã sống ở New York được gần mười năm, nhưng nhìn thế nào thì họ cũng không phải kiểu người thích tiệc tùng. Họ sở hữu một căn hộ nhỏ ở Làng Greenwich — đủ gần để được an toàn, nhưng cũng đủ xa để không quá đáng nghi — và được hàng xóm coi là hoàn toàn vô hại, dù có hơi xa cách một tí. Dĩ nhiên, người ta tin rằng họ là hai anh chàng độc thân, bạn bè chí cốt ở chung để tiết kiệm tiền thuê nhà. Nếu có ai nhận ra căn hộ này chỉ có một phòng ngủ thôi, thì họ cũng không thèm để ý.

Dù sao đi nữa, Neil vẫn là người xốc nổi hơn. Mấy năm vừa qua, anh ta đã dần dần xây dựng tiếng tăm của bản thân với tư cách là một diễn viên kịch nói (giờ là toàn thời gian, sau Vụ Loạn Bồi bàn Vĩ đại năm 1963), và những bữa tiệc sau buổi diễn của những vở kịch ngoài Broadway anh ta tham gia đôi khi vẫn trở nên hơi hoang dại. Anh ta đã vướng vào một cơ số trận đánh nhau, và đã hơn một lần Todd phải xử lý hậu quả thương tích. Những đêm ấy sẽ đầy vị rượu rẻ tiền và máu và lời hứa hẹn; Todd sẽ phàn nàn, và Neil sẽ nở một nụ cười chói mắt, say mèm với anh, và thật sự—cảm giác cứ như thể anh đang yêu lại lần nữa.

Todd làm việc bán thời gian ở một công ty xuất bản, và thời gian còn lại là một cây bút tự do. Anh viết thơ — “Cho cậu,” anh điên cuồng thầm thì với Neil, sâu trong đêm muộn. “Đều là cho cậu, luôn là cho cậu mà.” — và đi làm, và đôi khi, anh được mời đến các buổi đọc thơ (để đọc, hoặc để nghe. Cả hai anh đều ưa vậy.)

Đó là vì sao, vào ngày 28 tháng Sáu, Todd chợt thấy mình đang lang thang đi dọc Phố Christopher. Bạn anh, Molly, đã mời anh tới một buổi “Thơ Bóng”, theo cách cô nàng gọi, ở chính căn hộ của cô cách đó vài dãy nhà. Todd đã lảo đảo bước ra khỏi đó khi đã quá nửa đêm, chếnh choáng theo cái cách chỉ từ ngữ và Neil mới đem lại cho anh được, mỉm cười một mình và thầm thì đọc những lời của người đã chết và đã sống vào khí trời đêm lạnh.

Đêm lạnh lẽo, và im lặng rợn người. Anh hít sâu.

Và rồi, vang lên tiếng hét.

Phố Christopher đang cháy.

Trong vài khoảnh khắc thật dài, Todd chẳng phân biệt được phố đang chìm trong lửa, hay trong người nữa. Anh tự hỏi liệu như thế có khác gì nhau không.

“Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?” Todd tự thì thầm, một mình, không ai nghe, cho bất cứ ai có thể nghe anh nói.

Anh cần một người giải thích cho anh, bảo anh là anh đã tưởng nhầm rồi, rằng những gì anh đang thấy chỉ là giấc mơ của một trí não đã mệt mỏi, một trí não say lâng lâng hy vọng, một trí não mệt nhoài vì phải giả vờ không biết yêu thôi. Anh nhầm rồi. Anh tưởng lầm rồi. Anh đã lỡ để mình già đi, ao ước quá mất rồi.

Bởi thứ anh đang thấy là đây:

Anh thấy người. Muôn vạn người, những con người giận dữ, đứng ngoài cửa Quán trọ Stonewall, la hét và hô vang và ném đồ đạc—nhưng không ném vào Quán. Không ném vào họ. _Không ném vào phe mình,_ Todd nghĩ, mơ màng. _Bởi họ chính là mình. Và những người chống lại mình…_

Ánh đèn vụt lên, xanh đỏ. Thêm nhiều tiếng hét.

_Chúng đến rồi._

Có ai vấp ngã xuống vỉa hè bên cạnh Todd, và bật chửi thề. Anh đỡ họ dậy, để ý thấy bộ tóc giả và lớp kim tuyến và đôi giày quá cao. _Người bên ta._

“Có chuyện gì thế?” Anh hỏi. Nàng drag queen giật mình co người lại, nhưng Todd siết tay nàng, và nhìn nàng với ánh mắt chân thành nhất anh có thể. “Tôi cũng _như_ chị mà.”

Thế là nàng mỉm cười, và nụ cười nàng đầy máu.

“Chà, bé cưng ạ,” nàng nói bằng giọng khàn như khói như sương, với nét gì điên cuồng phấn khích. “Cách mạng đã bắt đầu rồi đấy.”

Nàng chạy trở lại nơi mình vừa rời đi ban nãy trước cả khi Todd kịp thở ra. Và anh không thở. Và anh không thở. Cho đến khi anh cười—một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm nhỏ bé, đơn giản thế thôi—rồi hét lên.

Anh chạy. Trong tay anh là một hòn đá, hoặc có lẽ là một viên gạch, và có lẽ cái đó không quan trọng nữa. Có lẽ chỉ cơn giận của anh thôi đã đủ rồi.

Nhưng cơn giận này đâu phải chỉ của riêng anh. Đây là cơn thịnh nộ chung của họ.

Anh cầm tay ai đó. Anh gào lên. Đâu đó, anh nhận ra mặt anh ướt đẫm, và mắt anh cay xè, và có thứ gì âm ấm đang chảy xuống trán anh và cảm giác như là máu vậy, và họng anh đau rát, nhưng anh vẫn nói, vẫn hét, như thể anh sợ từ ngữ sẽ đi đâu hết, như thể anh sợ rằng nếu không còn âm thanh nữa anh sẽ tỉnh dậy khỏi giấc mơ điên dại, phi thường, đáng sợ này vậy.

Có người đẩy anh, và anh đẩy lại. Một người phụ nữ hét lên đau đớn bên cạnh anh, và Todd quay ra và thấy một cô gái nhỏ xíu, trông như chỉ mới ngoài hai mươi, bị quàng giữ chặt lấy đầu, đang đấm đá cào cấu hết sức vào cánh tay quanh cô. Mắt anh gặp mắt cô, và anh không nghĩ nữa. Anh đấm thẳng vào mặt tên khốn đó.

Chưa bao giờ Todd đấm ai, và anh thấy hối hận ngay tức khắc. Rồi anh nhận ra cái gã anh đấm là một tên cớm, và quyết định rằng có phải sống trong hối hận cũng chẳng sao.

Anh thấy ánh còng tay loé lên trước cả khi anh cảm thấy cơn đau của một đòn giáng thẳng vào đầu anh.

 _Giờ thì thầy Keating nghĩ gì về mình đây?_ , anh nghĩ, nửa vui vui nửa ngây ngất, trong khi họ lôi anh đi. _Là người hay là trùng amip—cuối cùng cũng có câu trả lời rồi đấy._

**. . .**

Neil Perry trả tiền bảo lãnh cho Todd Anderson ra khỏi tạm giam vào ngày 29 tháng Sáu năm 1969.

Anh nhận cuộc gọi đến vào khoảng bốn giờ sáng, và không nghĩ gì nhiều khi anh trở người quay lại và nhận ra Todd không ở bên cạnh mình. Đến khi anh trả lời điện thoại, sau khi vật lộn với chăn thật sự quá lâu, anh đã kịp tự ném mình vào hoảng loạn được nửa đường rồi, và, ngạc nhiên thay, nghe Todd nói không làm anh đỡ sợ hơn dù chỉ một chút.

“Liệu mà đến đón mình đi,” Todd nói, giọng khàn khàn. Neil nghe được cả tiếng cười trong đó. “Chúng nó vốn đã nghĩ mình đồng tính rồi, tại mình ở đấy, và sau đêm qua—khi nào cậu đến đây, chúng nó sẽ biết chắc luôn.”

Vậy là Neil mặc đồ vào rồi đi. Anh tế nhị mỉm cười với cảnh sát, cái cách cha anh đã dạy anh. Anh nói ngon ngọt để họ thả Todd đi sớm, cái cách mà anh đã học được. Anh bình tĩnh và sáng suốt và sắc sảo, như một cựu học sinh ưu tú của trường Welton, và cảm giác như thể anh đang đeo lên một chiếc mặt nạ cũ anh đã mong được để lại New England vậy. Anh cảm thấy ngón tay cha mình trên cổ mình, ma quỷ. Neil bảo lão xéo đi.

Đúng là một cựu học sinh ưu tú làm sao, anh vui vui nghĩ. Bảo lãnh người tình nam của mình ra khỏi tù, bởi người tình ấy đã tấn công một tên cớm ở một vụ bạo loạn của người đồng tính ở trung tâm thành phố New York này. Học trò xuất sắc trường Welton, thủ khoa, tốt nghiệp danh dự—lại làm việc ở một đoàn diễn kịch thực nghiệm chắc bé gấp ba lần phòng kí túc cũ của anh, với đủ loại người sẽ làm Cha yêu quý lên cơn đau tim ngay tại chỗ. Anh không hối hận một cái mẹ gì hết.

Khi Neil thấy Todd, ngồi một mình trong một buồng giam, anh bật cười.

Bởi Todd trông mệt nhoài và bầm dập và máu me, nhưng có Chúa Giê-su chứng giám, kia là nhũ kim tuyến hồng trong tóc anh phải không? Và Neil bật cười, và Todd mệt mỏi mỉm cười đáp lại anh, và trong căn phòng này chỉ có họ mà thôi.

(Chúa ơi, anh đẹp quá. Vẫn luôn đẹp như vậy. Đôi khi cái đẹp ấy làm Neil đau đớn.)

“Cậu biết gì không,” Neil nói, khi họ đã ra ngoài phố, sánh vai nhau đi trong mặt trời New York đang dần mọc. “Trong hai đứa mình, mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ cậu sẽ có tiền sự phạm tội trước đâu nhé.”

Todd cười lớn, hai tay dang ra mà xoay vòng, ná thở, và Neil thực sự, thực sự yêu anh quá đỗi.

“ _Tôi vang lên tiếng hét hoang dại của mình khắp mọi mái nhà trên thế giới!”_ anh hét lớn, chẳng màng gì bây giờ còn sáng sớm. Anh cầm lấy tay Neil, giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, và Neil khựng lại, nỗi sợ trào lên trong họng, nhưng Todd nhìn anh, và Neil chẳng thể nào cưỡng lại được.

Todd hôn anh.

Và hôn anh.

Và hôn anh.

Khi họ tách nhau ra, Todd đang vừa khóc vừa cười như thể đây là lần cuối anh sẽ được khóc hay cười vậy. Ánh mắt Neil lưu lại trên môi anh, mơ màng, và có lẽ là do cái riêng tư trong ánh bình minh này, hay đêm không ngủ này, hay có lẽ chỉ là trong không trung đang có thứ gì rực cháy, sôi trào lên, nhưng lần đầu tiên trong đời, Neil chẳng thể quan tâm liệu có ai nhìn thấy họ hay không nữa.

“Sao lại làm _thế_ vậy?” Giọng anh vỡ ra khi anh hỏi, và trong mắt Todd ánh ngần lên tình yêu thương, hay có lẽ chỉ là nước mắt mà thôi.

“Bởi vì,” Todd trả lời, và Neil thậm chí còn chẳng thể nhận ra và phân biệt được tất cả những điều đã được nói ra cùng hai từ ấy. “Đã bắt đầu rồi đó, dấu yêu của mình ơi. Đã bắt đầu rồi đó.”

“Cái gì đã bắt đầu cơ?”

Todd hú lên, và hôn Neil lần nữa, cho chắc. Anh mỉm cười, và nụ cười anh đầy ánh sáng.

“Cách mạng đã bắt đầu rồi.”


End file.
